The Spiral Dance
by MordsithGoddess
Summary: Z/L. Sorry all you M/L, S/L fans! Link is leaving, and him and Zelda meet in a snowy field. Read to find out what happens! This is a short story, but I could make it a chaptered if I get enough reviews asking for it!
1. The Dance

A/N: Hey! How are ya'll doing today? (Looks around nerveously) Ummm.....Well, here it is! My new story. I haven't posted in a while, so I decided that I better get my lazy brain working and get this out before you people forget about me! (Realizes most people all ready have) Oh....Well, if you're gonna be that way, read this story so you'll remember!  
  
Disclaimer: They (indicates characters in the story) belong to him (points to Mr. Miyamoto). Me, no. Him, yes. It's not tooo hard to understand. Though if I owned Link.....(Starts to day-dream and begins to drool over the key-board)  
  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The moonlight fell upon the frosty grass, slid through the silent forest, and came to rest on the inside of a ring of snow-covered evergreens.  
  
Inside this perfect ring stood two perfect people, embracing in the pale moonlight.  
  
The woman was beautiful, with the body of a goddess, and long, silky blonde hair that rested half-way down her gracefully arched back. Her rose red lips were slightly parted, letting steam out into the air each time she exhaled. The skin above her high cheek-bones were flushed from the cold, but her beautiful eyes that were so blue they looked purple were filled with un-shed tears.  
  
One, just one, of those un-shed tears slowly ran from one of those beautiful blue eyes down her soft, pale cheek on a trail that no-one could see, and softly landed on the shoulder of the green tunic that the man she was embracing was wearing.  
  
The man was strong, but weak. He was arrogant, but humble. He could silence a room without even raising his voice. He had the face of a god, and the body of a fighter, with blonde hair that had a way of falling adorably into his eyes, eyes that matched the womans' perfectly,  
  
in just the right moments. But at that moment those beautiful eyes were also holding un-shed tears, and those beautiful, full lips that were always set in a cocky grin now had a frown gracing them.  
  
For what was one to do when the only one who could make someone quit crying was the one who made that someone cry.  
  
"I don't want you to go." It was a whisper, a whisper so feathery light that if he hadn't known it had come from her, he would have thought it the wind. The man pulled the woman closer.  
  
"I know. I don't want to have to go either." As these words were exchanged, light, fluttery snow-flakes had slowly started to fall around them, and from some-where a soft ocarina tune had drifted in on the breeze.  
  
Love was weaving its' spell around them even tighter than it already was.  
  
"May I have this dance?" The woman blinked back her tears, and slowly, ever so slowly, a smile started to stretch across the beautiful skin that was her face.  
  
She took his hand, and he began to lead in a moonlit dance, to music that nobody but them could hear. The snow still fell around them, and as the woman's hair flew out behind her as they moved in twists and turns across the snow-covered field, they made a perfect picture of what love was.  
  
As the music slowly died away, the woman came in for one last turn. As the man pulled her close against his body, their lips met in perfect unison, and for what seemed be an eternity, but also not even a second, time stopped. The kiss went deeper as the woman's arms went around the man's neck, and his fingers found themselves getting lost in the woman's golden locks.  
  
When they finally pulled apart, they stood looking at each other, and the man traced a finger down the side of the woman's face, and then her lips.  
  
"I'll come back to you. I swear." That was all the woman needed. She was reassured, and she believed him with all of heart.  
  
"I'll miss you." The man nodded. He knew. But it was time for him to go. He pulled back, but neither let go of the other's hand. They both wanted to hang on for as long as they could. When their fingers finally pulled loose of the other's, the woman kept hers held out, even though the man had already turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" The cry rang out, disrupting the peaceful silence of the clearing. The man turned back slowly, as if he knew that if she ran into his arms again, he would never let her go. She slowly dropped her arm back down to her side.  
  
"I love you Link." Those four words were spoken in a whisper, and for a moment she thought he hadn't heard them. But slowly, almost as slowly as hers had earlier, his lips turned up into a smile. But his wasn't one of happiness. It was one of a bittersweet longing.  
  
"I love you too Zelda." And with that, he turned and walked into the trees, almost seeming to be a shadow himself.  
  
Clouds drifted into the moon's smiling face, putting darkness upon the world. And as the clouds drifted away, Link was gone.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N: Did ya like it? Did ya, did ya, did ya? I know that there was no point to it, but see the author's note above! I could make this into a chaptered story, if ya'll want me to. (Looks around uncertainly) If you want me to, tell me in your review. Do NOT flame me. I don't mind constructive critisism, but don't send me a review saying "This sucked!" Tell me why, and how to fix it. Oh! Just one more little thing, -k-? If you DO review, leave your e-mail address so I can write you back. Thanx!  
  
P.s. I need a beta reader, so if anyone wants to take the job, put that into your review too, -k-? Luv ya lots! 


	2. The Wish

A/N: Hi all! I'm not really sure what to do with this story. Ummm....I'll finish this is the A/N below. This is just a short chapter until I figure out what to do with this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: It's in the first chapter.  
  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
(Zelda's P.o.V.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Zelda sat on the smooth, marble stone bench in the Royal Gardens, leaning back on her elbows, staring at the starry sky. She didn't notice the moon softly smiling down on her, or the majestic mountains looming over her in the East, nor did she notice that the wind was tugging playfully at her sunshine blond hair. There was only one thing on her mind at this moment, as she gazed upon the brightest star in the sky.  
  
Link.  
  
It seemed to have been an eterenity since he had left, but also like just seconds ago she had heards the words "I love you too Zelda," leave his beautiful lips. Lips that she longed to kiss. Lips that she would sell her soul to have say "I love you," to her one more time.  
  
She didn't know where he had went, and she didn't know when he would be back. She only knew that she loved him to the very depths of her soul, and that nothing and no-one could ever change that. She loved him more than life itself.  
  
As her throat choked up and her eyes clouded, her grip on the edge of the marble bench tightened until her knuckles were as pale as new milk. Determined not to cry, she sat there with her gaze locked on that single, flaring star, and made a wish.  
  
For Link to come home, and sweep her off her feet.  
  
"I love you Link," could soon be heard in the night air. The crickets stopped their beautiful song, and gazed at each other in heartache for the Princess, their antenneas drooping sadly. Fireflies buzzed and lighted around her face, trying in vain to cheer her up.  
  
After a few seconds the Princess gave a sad smile to the caring insects, and stood on wobbly legs to go to her bed chamber. But not before one stubborn tear rolled down her flawless face.  
  
If only she new that somewhere, someone was wishing for her on that same star.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
(Link's P.o.V.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Epona stood still in the middle of a moon-glow lit clearing that achingly reminded her of Hyrule Field, munching the grass that was under her soft nose, while her rider sat on her back, with one leg wrapped around the saddle horn, playing a bittersweet melody on his ocarina.  
  
The notes spiraled up, going fastes and faster, louder and louder, in a lymric that would make people want to laugh and sing and dance before suddenly dropping to a low, soul-tearing one that would make anyone who heard it sit down and cry.  
  
The notes trailed off as Link brought the ocarina from his lips and fixed his gaze on the brightest star in the sky. He sighed sadly, deeply, as if he was depressed down to the very depths of his soul.  
  
Epona's soft nose came around and nudged her mast on the leg. Link gave a weak chuckle and replied, "S'ok, Epona. I'm ok. Just missing home. And her."  
  
Epona snorted in a way that quite clearly said, 'Yeah, uh-huh, I believe you,' before going back to her dinner.  
  
As Link returned his gaze to that star, the star that reminded him of 'her' very spirit, he clenched his teeth in determination not to cry. And then he made a wish. A wish, not for him, but one of the most selfless wishes one can make.  
  
For 'her' to be happy, with or without him.  
  
"I miss you Zellie," he then softly whispered out into the air.  
  
Unwrapping his leg from around the saddle horn, he squeezed Epona's sides and said, "C'mon girl. Let's go find somewhere to spend the night." But not before one stubborn tear rolled down his handsome face.  
  
If only he knew that somewhere, someone was wishing for him on that same star.  
  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N: Well, I've had a lot of reviews asking for more chapters. I would be mroe than happy to comply, IF I HAD A PLOT. I don't, and don't know how to come up with one. I'm terrible with plots. Anyways, I decided to post this up, just so people won't forget about me. Short, I know, but I can't think of anything. If you have an idea, please share!! I'm begging you!  
  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
WOW! I never hoped to get this many reviews for one chapter! (Falls over dramatically) If you reviewed, your name's on here!  
  
IGAF: Really? Thank you so much!  
  
The Masked Sheikah: Lol, I know it was short, so you'll probably be upset about this chapie too. Thank you!  
  
Someone who put o.O, who would probably rather stay unknown: Thank you for your kind words. It means more to me than you can know.  
  
FewMage: You feel like that? (Looks VERY shocked) I...ummm....I don't really know what to say other than thank you! You review meant sooo much to me.  
  
Winter Daze: Lol, yup affirmative. I didn't get over 17 reviews with two chapters posted, to I decided to take it down and rewrite from the second chapie on up. I hope you like this chapter as much as the first!  
  
Lea: It's perfectly fine, and I hope this will substitute for thanking you, unstead of me sending you an e-mail. Thank you SO much for your kind words. The mean more to me than you can know. I hope you keep reading!  
  
UZF: I'm glad I found someone else who agrees! They rock! The only exception to that is JulesKD's story. The first chapter is titled 'Through Layers." You should go to her author's page and check it out. (It's a Link/Malon, Zelda/Sheik thing. Best story I ever read.) Thank you, and I hope you keep reading!  
  
Katrine K: Thank you for what you said! It means so much to me. Doesn't seem complete? (Winks) I think you just said that to get me to keep writing. (Evil grin) J/K. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter as much as you did the first.  
  
Wandering Spirit: Lol, I know what you mean! It seems like everyone is a Link/Malon fan. (Not that I have anything against that, I just like Link/Zelda better.) Thanks for your review! It means alot!  
  
Shades of Oblivion: You think so? Thank you so much!  
  
Naomi: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks!  
  
Idiotbx3: So's this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Kit Thespian: That is probably the best compliment you could have ever given me. Thank you!  
  
Koolkitty: I hope you liked it! Thanks!  
  
RaiaGirl: Hummingbird Sage: I wrote it that good? Wow! Thank you for reading and reviewing! It means tons!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
(Looks up) Gosh, that's longer than my story!! (Shakes head) Pitiful. Anyway, help me figure out what to write by sending a review in the little box down there! Thanks! 


End file.
